


After hours

by someone_who_cannot_think_of_a_username



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_who_cannot_think_of_a_username/pseuds/someone_who_cannot_think_of_a_username
Summary: Some Keith and Lance angst with a happy ending. They make me soft and I can't do them justice





	After hours

Lance plucked one of the juniberries from his field. Unlike the ones that were sold in the intergalactic markets, this one was limp. Blotchy, brown spots invaded the stem, leaves and petals. Lance had given up trying to grow them the previous year. He had never been a good farmer. He assumed it was due to his lack of patience. 

When he first planted the seeds, the flowers had thrived. However, as all beautiful things do, they too came to an end. Over the last three seasons the flowers had deteriorated. Now, a sad mockery of what they once were. Lance had contacted Pidge and her mother about the issue, but nothing they suggested had worked. The flowers just weren't compatible with the Earth's atmosphere. 

The leggy brunette turned his attention to the night sky. The full moon cast strong, pale shadows across the landscape. Leaching it of colour. So far from the city the stars always shone, given the night was a clear one. Lance usually savoured those nights. 

He couldn't deny it to himself, although he had always tried his best to. Especially those first two years when the flowers had bloomed with all the beauty of Altea. Lance missed the skies. The freedom of having his own ship. The unbridled joy that came with the speed and agility of Blue. The unpredictable nature of Red... The former paladin shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. Tonight he wished clouds would smother the stars, and the memories they pulled to the surface.

Lance turned towards the house, hoping there was something in the liquor cabinet to help him drown his past in the depths if his mind. However, as he reached the veranda, a loud mechanical humming, accompanied by a warm gush of air, sounded from the air strip adjacent to the main field. 

Turning around would be useless. He knew exactly who had landed. It was the only person who ever came to visit him... And the useless farmer didn't know if seeing that alabaster face and inky hair would help improve his mood right now. 

Who was he kidding? No matter what mood he was in, Lance would always want to see Keith. He loved that boy. It was a fact that caused much confusion for the Cuban. Allura had been gone almost six years now. In that time he had tried to make her proud. Honour her. But with Keith's frequent visits, he couldn't help the way he had warmed to his mulleted companion. Couldn't help the history they shared, or the fact the he was supportive. And considerate. And kind. Couldn't help the way his sarcastic sense of humor appealed to Lance in ways he hadn't noticed before. 

Lance turned to face his guest. 

"Hey sharpshooter," Keith's voice was as soft as the moonlight that formed a halo around his ebony hair, "long time no see." 

With a tinge of regret, Lance realised he was speaking the truth. Keith used to visit almost weekly. However after taking in the length of the Texans mullet, he concluded that his last visit would have been about two months ago. No wonder Lance had been in a slump lately. 

The farmer stepped forward and Keith's arms opened automatically. Letting Lance fall into them as the former blue paladin skipped the last two shallow steps between the porch and the lush lawn. Keith huffed as Lance hit his chest. But the taller bit had no fear that they would fall. Keith would never let him fall. Not while he was here...

It's funny, Lance thought as he pressed his face into the dip above Keith's collarbone, that you never notice your own smell. Did Keith even know that he smelt like worn leather and pine needles? 

"How long were you out here moping before I landed?" Keith teased as his arms tightened around Lance's waist. Blue eyes met violet as Lance pushed back on his friends shoulders, holding the shorter at an arm's length, eyebrow raised. 

"I don't 'mope'"

"They what do you call standing in a empty field in the middle of the night looking at the sky with big puppy dog eyes?" 

"You really shouldn't be teasing me when my hands are this close to your neck" He demonstrated his point by giving his rival a good shake. 

Lance liked to pride himself in his sense of direction. However, listening to the way Keith laughed, the younger boy decided there'd never be a single time where he wouldn't let himself get lost in that sound. 

A light wind picked up rouge strands of dark silky hair and dropped them carelessly across the pilots pale cheekbones. Lance lived for these moments. He lived in these moments. Before the farm boy had the chance to fully appreciate the way Keith filled his senses, the older of the two threw his arm around Lance's slim shoulders. Turning so the pair faced the house, Keith dragged his companion up the porch steps. Blues eyes widened as the owner didn't quite manage to lift his foot high enough to clear the last step, stumbling. Eyes shone like light through a sapphire as Keith snickered, "maybe if you could stand on your own two feet for more than five seconds your threats would sound much more threatening." 

"Fuck off."   
"You sure? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself..."   
"You-" Lance jabbed as accusing finger into Keith's back, " are an ass." 

The smirk didn't drop from the face of the raved-haired man as he elegantly side stepped, holding the door open for his taller friend, "At least I'm a polite ass," he drawled as he motioned for Lance to continue through the opening. Which he did, after an eye roll and an indignant snort. 

"Always the gentleman." Lance allowed his long stride to carry him through the door straight into the kitchen. He refused to let himself look back, instead started preparing his signature hot chocolate for his travel wary friend. 

"Lance?" Keith's voice sounded from the next room 

"Kitchen." Was the only reply he offered. 

"Mmmkay. I'm heading up for a shower. I'll be back down in 10." 

A few quick thumps indicated Keith had taken the stairs two at a time. Lance heard the water start within the minute. After years of the same routine, Lance knew that when Keith said 10, he meant 20. Lance continued his mission however, because Keith was inpatient. If the beverage was ready when he was, Lance would have to listen to the man complain about his burnt toungue for the next day or two. 

Keith's absence was accompanied by thoughts of Allura. Lance was left feeling surprised at how quickly thoughts of her had vanished once the black-haired pilot had arrived. The thoughts had just slipped away. Not banished, or fought against or wrestled with. They just left. Quietly. As per usual upon Keith's arrival. It's been the pattern for as long as he could remember. Even before Allura. Keith was the only one who could ocupy the whole of Lance's attention. To this day the former blue paladin had no idea how he did it. 

That was a lie. Lance knew exactly how he did it. 

"Hey sharpshooter." 

Lance jumped at the sudden interruption. He hadn't even heard the shower turn off. But now he felt the heat radiate of the body behind him, the smell of his own coconut and vanilla shampoo wafted around the kitchen. Did he smell like that? 

As the tension of the surprised left Lance's frame, the warmth followed suit. Replaced by familiar weight of his favourite red blanket draped across his shoulders, the bottom brushing the backs of his knees. Keith dropped his right hand to Lance's left shoulder. And reached around the farmer to claim his not-quite-scolding beverage 

"Jesus Mullet, way to give me a fucking heat attack." 

A small smile graced the red paladin's lips. Lance's breath hitched in his throat, "You've survived worse," moving his hand from Lance's shoulder to his elbow, Keith pulled his friend from the kitchen, back outside to lean on the porch banister. Lance repeated the steps he had done a million times before. Leaning against the rail, he lifted the corner of the blanket for Keith, who promptly settled in next to him. In turn Keith allowed the younger of the two to lean against his side. As they told each other of events passed, the contents of the cup dwindled. Unlike the hot chocolate, Keith had his showers as hot as he could stand. So as they stood there, leaning against each other, Lance allowed everything about Keith to warm him. The heat coming off his guest warmed his body. The drink passed between their bodies warmed his stomach. He let Keith's tales of success, adventure and travel warm his soul. 

"What about you? How've you been doing?" 

Lance's previously warm stomach tried to claw it's way out his throat. The hot chocolate was gone, the empty cup offering no way to dodge the question. Keith just waited, patiently. Eyes wide and face open. Tanned hands clung to the ceramic. Keith for all his worth just could not read people. Twisting the handle in his calloused hands, the farmer noticed how much dirt had gotten under his nails. Lance wasn't doing well. One look and his well-stocked liquor cabinet and recycling bin full of bottles would be a dead giveaway to anyone. Lance didn't lie to himself about that, but it still hurt that no one else seemed to notice. Keith's eyes shifted to Lance's hands, knuckles white as the cup got the blunt of his distress, "I'm doing better," he lied. A smile straining the corners of his mouth. 

Keith looked up at Lance. His dark brows drawing together, the little crease between them seemed to know the exact number of bottles the younger had drained in the last week. 

"Lance." 

How could one world weigh so much? 

After an eternity gentle hands reached forward to pry the mug out of long trembling fingers. Lance stared at his hands; how could they betray him like this? Turns out every part of him is disappointing. The clink of the cup was muted against his inner turmoil. Just as his fingers started to get cold, pale hands came back to tanned ones. Skin on skin. Those hands were bare. 

"Lance..." Keith's voice came out quiet and broken. 

Lance was so gone for this man. He couldn't deny it. He had to let things go, get them out. 

"I failed her Keith," Lance forced himself to look into the beautiful eyes across from him. They were dark. Darker then usual, but steady. They gave him courage. The man took a moment to breathe, "I tried so hard to honor her, Keith, but as time passes the more I feel she didn't love me the way I thought I wanted. I can't help feel that I forced her into something neither of us fully understood. I stole her last moments. She should have been with Coran that last night Keith. But she wasn't. And he didn't get to say goodbye," Lance's voice cracked, "I though I could prove I really did love her like I thought I did. But remembering makes me feel so guilty. And the flowers-" 

"Lance," Keith moved his hands to Lance's face. Cupping his perfect jaw, "I miss her too. I understand the quilt you feel. Hear me. Take a moment. A breath. Remembering makes you sad. But you didn't force her into anything. She loved you Lance, and you her. Maybe not in the way Shiro and Adam loved each other. But it was love. Allura would never hold anything against you. Or Coran for that matter. You need to know that," Lance only noticed he had started crying once Keith swiped away the tear with his thumb. Tracing high along his cheekbone. Where he touched warmth blossomed, "You can love more then one person in more then one way. Across every planet and dimension. The love that you give doesn't go to waste just because they have left this world. Something can only go to waste if there is a limited amount of it." 

The brunette was suddenly aware of Keith's hands on his face, and he moved his own to hold them there. Scared this moment might slip away when those hands do. Facing each other, Lance was vaguely aware that the blanket had fallen from Keith's shoulders, although it still clung to his own. 

"Don't set a limit on your love, Lance." 

His chest tightened in the best was possible as the warmth from Keith's hands flooded down through his chest. In the moment Lance decided that he wouldn't mind drowning if it felt like this. He stepped forward, pulling Keith to his chest and wrapping his long arms around his friends waist. Scared to let him go, Lance dropped his head back to the safety of the nook of Keith's neck. Hiding his face in the soft hair there. Keith in turn slid his hands back. One around the muscled shoulders, and one into the short, coffee coloured hair. 

Lance breathed him in. Filling his lungs to the point of bursting. Keith's hair shifting slightly with each exhale. Neither knew how long they stayed that way. Enveloped in each other. Breathing. Loving and being loved. Unconditionally. Until... 

"How the fuck did you become so smart?' 

Keith snorted and pulled back, letting his hands fall to Lance's biceps, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

"You know... Like. You were never good with words before..." 

Keith dropped his challenging gaze, "Well... Get into life or death situations ever month or so... You learn to get real good with words, real fast..." 

Lance stood there. The clogs that worked in his brain slowly clicked together. Keith has suffered through so much loss. Here he was, being caught up after one person for almost six years. How many times had Keith lost someone? His mother? His father? Shiro? Allura? He lost all of them at least once. Without any knowledge he would see any of them ever again... 

The man across from his cleared his throat, "Well... It's getting late," those endless eyes glanced up at the sky, "and it looks like it's going to rain..." He took a step back, detangling himself from the Cubans long limbs. It took more then a moment for Lance to realise that Keith was intending to go to bed. You can't just got to bed after a conversation like that! 

*...Don't set a limit on your love Lance...* 

He sure as hell didn't intend too. Surging forward he reached out and grabbed one of Keith's hands. Indigo eyes snapped to sapphire ones and with his spare hand, it was Lance who cupped Keith's jaw this time. Closing the distance between them. Finally, firmly pressing his lips to Keith's. 

After the initial shock, Keith slipped his hands back into Lance's hair. Twisting it through his fingers to deepen the kiss. Lance moved to his hips. Pulling Keith so they were flush against each other holding them, thumbs slipping under Keith's plain black t-shirt. He thumbed arcs into the soft skin there, the shorter of the two hummed his approval, the sound vibrating through his chest, making Lance's toes curl. 

Gently, Keith broke away form Lance's mouth. Sighing at the loss of contact all the same, "I told you it was going to rain." 

Dragging his attention away from the blush that had settled high on Keith cheeks, Lance realised that it had in fact, started drizzling. 

"More hot chocolate?" 

Keith grinned, and the warm tight feeling returned to Lance's chest, "Only if you're making it."


End file.
